Sting's revenge
by NaLuXXBosHimeko
Summary: sting wants lucy all to herself but, when he found out that she and natsu are together...he raped her ! sorry, good 4 ages 18-above only...not good at summaries... :(


"Sting's revenge!"

One night, at Fairytail guild, "Ah! Lucy!" Mira said to Lucy. "Mira! Um, where's Natsu?" "oh, he said he needed to do something important and I don't know what it is." "Oh" Lucy replied melancholied. "What's wrong?" Mira asked. "Well, I was looking forward to spend time with Natsu this evening, I guess it's cancelled…" "Then, why don't you hang out with any of the guild?" Mira suggested cheerfully. "No, it's okay…Juvia's with Gray, Erza's with Jellal, Levy-chan's with Gajeel…(sigh!)" Lucy said sadly. "Well, I guess I'll walk with Plue home, okay? Bye, Mira." "Bye! And be careful!" Mira replied thoughtfully. "I will!" Lucy said while running out of the guild. "(sigh) I wonder where Natsu is? It's Christmas eve! I thought he promised me to go out today…" Lucy said disappointedly. "Um, Miss?" "Huh?" Lucy turned around and found Sting. "Oh, Sting! What are you doing here?" Lucy said consciously. "Well, I was going to ask you if you want to go to the Ferry rides with me?" Sting said romantically. "Oh…um….sure!" Lucy thought: Well, a little friend bonding time wouldn't hurt, right? "Let's go." Sting said. So, they rode on the ferris wheel…and the roller coaster….the vommiter…and the other rides…."Uh! Gotta hurl!" "Oh, here, a plastic bag! My, by the sound of it, you're like my Na….." "hmm?" "tsu…" "Is something wrong?" "huh? Oh, no no no no no. I-It's just that….well, I was going to take the rides with Natsu but, he didn't show…." Lucy said. Stiing wrapped himself around Lucy to comfort her. "Hey, it's all right. I'm here." Lucy hugged back and cried and cried until they got out of their place. When they got home…"So, I guess this is your house?" Sting asked. "Yes. Natsu lives here with me." Lucy said. "Well, good night and Merry Christmas!" "you, too!" When Lucy got inside…she found balloons and roses all over the place, with sticky notes on them, and each said, I Love you and Merry Christmas from Natsu. Then, as she walks to their bedroom, she found Natsu…tired of waiting for Lucy…that means he's asleep. Lucy went to his side and woke him up. "Natsu~" Natsu woke up and said with a kiss and a hug, "Merry Christmas! And I love you, Luce!" "I love you too!" So, they both sat and chatted. "Well, that was tiring…" natsu said. "what is?" lucy asked. "…waiting for you to come home! What did you do after you left the guild?" Lucy shuddered when she heard what he asked to her. "I….uh….well…Sting asked ….me to….go with him…to…the….ferry….rides….." "gotta hurl!" "Eh?! You even get sick by hearing it?!" "eh! But, seriously…why did you say yes?" Natsu asked. "Because I wanted to ride the ferry rides. But with you. But, you never came to the guild. But, Sting went with me as a friend, Natsu. Don't get jealous over him…you're the one I love, not him." Lucy kissed Natsu for 5 seconds. "Well, just don't do it again, alright?" "I promise. Now, where do we go?" "But, luce, I'm tired! And I have to clean all these!" "(whimper) We'll clean it tomorrow, okay?" "(sigh) Okay then! Let's go!" After the ferry rides…"I-I'll never r-ride another rides!" "Man, you always say that but, end up riding them…(giggle) Oh, there's Sting!" "Huh?! This guy …is the one you came with?" "Natsu, don't make a scene…" "I won't….i just need to talk to him….wait here…." When Natsu came to Sting, Sting locked him by the wall and said, "Listen, Natsu-san… I will never ever leave a gorgeous, hot-looking babe like that for yours only….one day, you'll both break up and Lucy'll be mine forever!" But, Natsu kicked Sting by the stomach and said, "I will never let you have MY Lucy! And we'll never ever break up, NEVER!" Natsu said fierce fully. "Hello? Natsu?" Lucy's voice was heard at their place. "AHHH! Natsu! What did you do to sting?!" "i…I kicked him in his stomach…" Natsu said honestly. "Sting! Are you alright!? Natsu, stop this jealousness at once! You're my boyfriend." "But, he started it, he said he's trying to break us apart!" Natsu said barelingly breathing. "Well, I think his plan is starting to work." Lucy said madly. "Come on, Sting. Let's patch you up. I'll see you tomorrow, Natsu." Lucy said as she was going out of the festival. Natsu punched the wall angrily. _Why didn't Lucy believed him?_

So, Natsu went to the guild to cool off.

~while at Lucy and Sting's place…

Lucy was curing Sting's wounds. "Oh my god!. Look at what natsu did to you…sheesh, I'd like to beat the crap out of him now! I'm so sorry about this, Sting." Lucy confessed. Sting put his hand on lucy's cheek. "Lucy, from the moment I saw you…I wanted to flirt with you. I want you to be my girlfriend." Lucy blushed after hearing what he just said. "ah, um…but, i-i-I have a boyfriend! I-I'm sorry, Sting…" Lucy said. 'Don't worry, you'll break up soon with him anyway.' Sting thought. "Ow! Lucy, i-it hurts ri-right here!" Sting took lucy's hand and pointed it right to his heart. Lucy blushed so hard, she looks like a tomato. "I-I'm really sorry, Sting, but, I'll only accept it if I wasn't with Natsu, though. But, I am. Oh…um, sting, take off your shirt so I can clean your insides." When Sting took his shirt off, Lucy's heart was beating so fast! 'wh-why is my b-body f-feeling so h-h-h-hot?' Lucy thought. So, Lucy started cleaning his body. "I know you want my body, Lucy…" Sting whispered to Lucy. Lucy replied denying, "h-h-hhuh?! Sting! Don't be silly, I can't cheat on my boyfriend!" Sting looked at Lucy with lusty eyes. "S-Sting?! W-what's with the eyes?" Lucy asked. Sting stood up and locked Lucy's hands with his and locked her body with his on the floor. "Sting! Stop it! W-what are you doing?!" Lucy shockingly asked. Lucy's body was shaking. Sting was unbuttoning Lucy's shirt, making it show her black bra. "hmm, so you have a thing for black, eh? So do I." Sting said as he was untying her bra. Lucy's boobs bounced as he took her shirt and bra off. Lucy blushed and said, "D-Don't you dare!" Lucy cried but, Sting didn't care. Sting was rubbing and licking lucy's breast! "hnn! Ah! Ah!" Lucy moaned. 'Natsu!' "he he. Look at how hard you nipples are getting. Boy, lucy, you're already spilling milk? Why, you're a lust too, girl. Now, I'm going to get your pussy wet." "hnn! N-no!" 'natsu! Where are you?!' Sting puts his fingers into Lucy's pussy. Lucy kept blushing and moaning…'What's h-happening to me?! Sting, stop it!' "Kay, now to insert my cock into yours!" "S-STOP!" but, it was to late…Sting was already doing it and natsu wasn't there to help her. She should've believed him in the first place. "Now, lick my dick clean!" Sting forced Lucy to lick and clean his dick but, lucy fainted… "already fainted?" Sting said as he kissed lucy good-bye. Lucy woke up and thought it was just a bad dream but, she saw her whole body, wet from Sting. Even her clothes and the floor. She was crying….waiting for natsu to arrive. 'Natsu, please comfort me…'

At the guild….

Lisanna approached natsu, "Yo, what's wrong, Natsu?" "uh, had a fight with Lucy…" Natsu groaned. " What about?" "About Sting getting us to break up so he can have Lucy to himself. But, She just…doesn't listen to me! Shit! I don't know why, I mean, being in love with someone means trusting each other, right?" Natsu pointed out. "Well, have you ever tried to just talk with her, calmly?" Lisanna asked. Natsu then paid attention. "You see, you can understand each other if you can just talk calmly and safely, not shouting at each other, that's one way of breaking your relationship." Natsu hugged Lisanna and said, "Thanks, Lisa! I'll go talk to Lucy now, bye! Oh, and Merry Christmas!" "(sigh) Merry Christmas!"

At their house…

"Lucy! I want to talk to- (gasp!)" Natsu saw Lucy crying and she was naked! Natsu saw her clothes, wet, even the floor was all wet! Her whole body was wet! "Lu-lucy, wh-what exactly h-happened here?" Natsu asked. Lucy was all teary, Natsu went to her and wrapped her with his coat and hugged her kept on crying and crying that Natsu couldn't handle it, so everytime he hears her cry, he tightens his hug and kiss her gently on the forehead. Natsu clearly knows that Sting did this to her, he raped her! Natsu was really mad but, tempted so he can calm Lucy. Natsu finally heard Lucy stop and said, "N-N-N-Na ts-ts-tsu…." Lucy said afraid to face Natsu. "sh sh sh sh, Don't push yourself, Luce. I'll get my revenge on him for you." Lucy tugged him and said, "Na-Natsu, pr-promise m-me….y-yo-you'll nn-never le-leave my s-s-s-side…." Lucy started to cry again. "I promise to never leave you alone again and to protect you, no matter what happens to me." Natsu kissed her on her forehead. And hugged her tightly. So, Natsu and Lucy ended up sleeping like that until morning. In the morning, Natsu cleaned up all the mess and gave Lucy new clothes and dressed her while asleep. And there seems to be a message, it says, "HAHA! You better be careful about her next time, because if you don't, I'll be more rougher than that to her! Oh, BTW, her pussy was so wet before I could even touch it! See ya!" Natsu crumpled the message and made sure he'll watch Lucy ALL THE TIME! And Lucy was okay with it. When Lucy woke up, Natsu was beside her all the time. "N-Na-tsu…" "lucy, are you alright?" "Natsu, I-I'm sorry, because I didn't believed you, and this is what I get…for not trusting you…I'mreally sorry…" Lucy apologized. Natsu kissed her on her lips and said, "what are you saying? It was my fault for not stopping you…but, next time, let's trust each other, okay?" "yeah…okay." And they hugged each other for a long time.

While at Sting's guild, Sabertooth…..

"hmph! I want her to be my woman, I hate obedient girls and when I raped her last night, it was awesome! I didn't know pure women are much better than those who aren't." Sting told his master. "hmm, I want you to force her to join this guild! I want to hear her moanings while you and she do "it"." "Alright, master…I will." Sting obeyed.

At Natsu and Lucy's house….

"hmm, so, want to go somewhere today?" Natsu asked. "I'd go anywhere with you." Lucy said. "The guild?" "too crowded. Let's go somewhere quiet." "hmm, the magnolia park?" "I'm okay with fact, let's go there now." "Fine then. I'll carry you." "(giggle) okay! But, I'm warning you, I'm heavy." "no, you're not!"

At the magnolia park…..

"Ah. Nothing more like a nice morning picnic!" Natsu said cheerfully. "Yeah." Lucy said with a forced smile. Natsu noticed that lucy still can't forget about last night. Natsu began tickling lucy. "AH! Kya! Na-natsu, th-that tickles! Hahahahaha! Can't catch me, can't catch me!" Lucy said while natsu was chasing her. When Natsu finally catched her, he was holding her on her hips. Then, they were both laughing and suddenly, Sting arrived…

"(gasp!) N-n-n-natsu…." Lucy pointed behind him. Natsu knows exactly who it was and turned around, natsu whispered to lucy to hide somewhere. Lucy hesitated but, Natsu said , "trust me." So, lucy just trusted natsu and went to natsu's home when they weren't a couple. "Oh, playing the game hide and seek, eh? Don't you worry, 'cause I'll find you later." Sting said as he was licking his finger. Lucy knew what he meant but, kept on running. "You-you bastard!" Natsu said. "Oh, did you know what I did to her last night, natsu? I RAPED her. And you weren't there to save her! How pitiful for you!" Sting said. Natsu charged at him and ended up using his head for getting his body pain. "oof! Hehe…" Sting said. "huh?" Natsu was confused. Sting was punching Natsu until he got unconscious. "Now, to hunt my princess…" sting said. "say good-bye to your lucy, natsu. Hahahahahaha!" natsu was left unconscious by the magnolia tree, thinking of what's going to happen to lucy.

At Lucy's situation….

"(pant! Pant! Huff! Huff!)" Lucy panted. 'Natsu, my love, please, be safe!' Lucy stopped by Natsu and Happy's house. She went in and closed the door. It was so dark and she was lonely with happy. "Um, Lucy? Are you okay?" Happy asked. "(cries) It-it's all my fault, happy…Sting raped me last night and now, Natsu's getting clobbered and I'll be found by Sting soon…(cries)" Happy held lucy's hand. "Don't lose hope, lucy. You know natsu, he'll never lose for his friends." "H-Happy.." Lucy embraced Happy and they kept quiet for a while so, Sting wouldn't find them. "Oh, Lucy~? Come out, come out, wherever you are! Don't you want to see your precious Natsu? Ah, I know where you are now!" Sting said as he was sniffing lucy's sent. Lucy was barely breathing of fright. Happy was comforting her. Just then, Sting busted the door and Lucy with happy, were hiding in the closet. "ah! I can smell you…in the closet!" sting busted the closet and lucy ran to the roof with happy. Sting grabbed her leg, but lucy kicked his face. "oh, come on, darling…give it up! 'cause I got you cornered on the roof!" Sting shouted. Lucy looked down and was afraid of what she was seeing. Then, she noticed, natsu was waving at her , telling her to fall. Lucy then said to sting, "You'll never catch me, Sting!" Lucy said as she fell, Sting ran to catch her but when Sting looked down, his eyes widen! Natsu was carrying Lucy with Happy. "AYE~!" Happy said. "Now then…" Natsu said. "Where did we left off?" sting was shaking because he was now surrounded by FairyTail and Magnolia polices. Sting laughed. "This has been interesting, we WILL meet again." Sting swore as he was being handcuffed by guards. Lucy hugged natsu and said, "thank goodness, you're alright , natsu." Lucy said as they kissed. "Ahem…" master makarov interrupted. "Aren't you forgetting something, natsu?" natsu remembered what he was going to ask lucy. "W-What is it, natsu?"Lucy asked. Natsu knelted down and opened a little cute box and said, "Lucy Heartfilia, will you be my wife?" Lucy was overjoyed. "yes…YES!" lucy said as natsu ringed her finger. Lucy kept kissing natsu at his face. Then, natsu carried her. "We'll get married tomorrow!" Natsu said.

Then the day arrived…..

Lucy was walking towards natsu slowly, with Erza being the maid of honor. When they reached natsu erza said, "you better take care of lucy, natsu. Or I'll KILL you!" Natsu was shaking! Everyone laughed and then it was the time of saying I do's. "will you, lucy heartfilia, take this young man, as your lawfully wedded husband?" "I do." "and will you, natsu dragneel, take this young woman as your lawfully wedded wife?" "Of course!" "Then, I now pronounce you…husband and wife." Natsu lifted lucy's veil. "You may now kiss the bride. Natsu and lucy kissed. And they were pictured. Then, Lucy threw her flower. Juvia catched it! Gray and Juvia looked at each other and both blushed. "Thanks, Lucy-san! Juvia's in heaven!" Lucy and natsu were now in the car. "So, how many babies are we going to have?" Natsu asked. "hmm, 5." "oh, a little higher?" "5." "10" "5" "8" "6" "5, okay 5!" Then, they both laughed. And they both lived happily ever after.


End file.
